Call the Shots
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: After the events of Casino Royale, James believed he would never love again but six months later he has met someone new. A filler story between the end of CR and the beginning of QoS. James/OFC. Rated M for sexual content. Please review! Xx


Call the Shots

Summary: After the events of Casino Royale, James believed he would never love again but six months later he has met someone new. A filler story between the end of CR and the beginning of QoS. James/OFC. Rated M for sexual content.  
Reviews would be loved! Hope everyone enjoys the new movie! Xx

-

The waiter set down the plate on the table before the woman opposite him and he watched as her gracefully long, dark fingers reached for the cutlery. James Bond never thought that these simple actions of a woman could captivate him so completely. After Vesper, he had believed that he would never find love again but Keyshia was something different entirely and he had never known a woman like her.

"James?" She asked, bringing her dinner partner back to reality again. Her chocolate brown eyes met his intense blue ones and she felt her skin flush and her pulse begin to race.

Bond looked up to see the waiter hovering beside him, he quickly removed his hands from where it had been teasing the stem of his wine glass and thanked the waiter.

"Are you sure you're okay, James?" Keyshia asked. "Your mind seemed to be elsewhere."

Bond laughed a deep, infectious laugh, which made Keyshia's insides tingle. Their eyes met again in mutual flirtation, knowing that this elaborate, expensive dinner was just foreplay for something they desired much more. They ate in comfortable silence and when they did speak the tone of conversation was relaxed and words flowed easily. James had had to hide so much of himself in the past that it was a relief to be completely open with a woman. After Vesper he had believed it would be hard to trust someone again but Keyshia was refreshingly honest and an open book in comparison.

"Just thinking about you," He replied, deepening his already husky voice. "And what I'm going to do to you once we get out of here."

Keyshia laughed lightly. "That sounds ominous, James."

Bond smiled his winning smile and tore his eyes away from the beautiful woman opposite him to concentrate on his fillet steak for a few moments.

After the dessert course, Bond and his dinner date waited for the coffee and mints to arrive. James reached out across the table and took Keyshia's hands in his own. Her mocha toned skin was soft beneath his fingertips as he stroked her palms in slow circles, giving Keyshia a preview of what was to come later and the sparkle in her intelligent dark eyes showed that she knew it. They moved their hands away as the coffees arrived and Keyshia sipped the dark liquid as she surveyed James over the cup. The caffeine added to the desire coursing through the couple's veins and the self-control was becoming unbearable by the time James watched Keyshia set her empty cup down on her saucer.

"Let's get out here." He whispered to her as he stood up and helped Keyshia up from her chair.

"Always the gentleman." She said, rolling her eyes and shaking her loose curls a little.

* * *

Bond waited for Keyshia to slip her black satin wrap around her shoulders, and then led her by the arm from the restaurant to where his sports car awaited. James helped her into the car and Keyshia smoothed out the folds of her fabric of her dress before he shut the door. The ride back to Keyshia's apartment was torturous for them both, they were tired of waiting and their need had reached a whole new level.

Bond slid the car to an effortless stop in the parking area underneath the building where Keyshia owned a flat. With his hand still on the gear stick, James turned to face Keyshia in the glow given off by the dimmed lighting. It only helped to show the contours of her beautiful, honest face and her eyes sought out his again. She leaned closer to him, her dark curls dancing around her face as she brought it nearer his. James removed his hand from the gear stick and used it to cup her face, his thumb absently stroking her cheek. Their lips met in a soft kiss but it was soon deepened as Keyshia ran her tongue along James' bottom lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. They both fought for dominance before breaking away from each other for air.

Keyshia caught James' eye and no words needed to be spoken as they climbed out of the expensive car and headed for the lift, which would take them up to her apartment.

* * *

As soon as they were safely in the privacy of the lift, James turned to Keyshia and began to kiss her again. Managing to manoeuvre her against the wall of the lift as he hungrily assaulted her mouth. Keyshia could see what he was doing, and she let him get away with it, for now.

Somehow they made it to her flat still retaining some kind of composure but as soon as the door was closed, James made a grab for her again. Keyshia found herself melting easily and readily into the blond man's strong embrace. She slid her arms around his neck as they kissed, her hands raking their way through his short blond hair. James turned his attention away from Keyshia's mouth and began to kiss along her jaw to her neckline; occasionally biting her soft flesh along the way before soothing the hurt with a flick of his tongue. Keyshia moaned in response to his attentions, pushing his jacket off his arms in the process. She reached for the waistband of his trousers, pulling his shirttails free. As James continued to kiss down her throat towards her tastefully exposed cleavage, Keyshia began to unbutton the white shirt, desire making her fingers careless but her determination was stronger. She discarded James' shirt, throwing the doubtless expensive garment to the floor as her hands roamed over the toned muscles of his chest.

Keyshia's wrap was the next item to hit the floor as they stumbled almost drunkenly towards her bedroom. She felt shivers of anticipation running down her back as James reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and slid it down agonisingly slowly. The desire building up in him was too much for him to tease so he allowed the halterneck black dress to fall away in a swift movement, leaving Keyshia to step out of the garment, now only clad in matching black silk underwear. Lightly, James pushed Keyshia down onto the bed but she recovered quickly and made a grab for the waistband of his trousers again, quickly unbuckling the belt before James could gain control again. He took her hands in his and placed them above her head, before he placed a soft kiss on her lips and proceeded to work his way down her dark, toned body. He kissed down her throat to the hollow between her breasts before he reached around to her back and unclasped the silk bra. Keyshia let out a soft gasp as the relatively cool air hit her newly exposed skin causing her nipples to harden. James lowered his head and took her left breast in his mouth, his tongue soothing every bite he made. Keyshia arched her back in a mixture of pain and pleasure and moaned as James moved onto her right breast. After letting him having fun, Keyshia caught him unawareness as she slid the belt from his trousers and quickly removed them. Her hands slid inside his boxers before James had a chance to react. Keyshia enjoyed hearing James' breath hitch in his throat and the way he suppressed a curse and she reached for his manhood.

"Keyshia." He murmured and her name sounded beautiful coming from his lips. She knew it was half warning and half teasing. They had been here before, countless times now but they never tired of the games they played.

"James." She replied, her voice lowered seductively as she looked him straight into the intense blue eyes. She removed his boxers completely and allowed him to remove her own black panties. James pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to Keyshia's lips before positioning himself over her and thrusting his way inside. Keyshia's back arched to meet his thrusts, gentle at first before coming much more powerful and passionate. The feel of him inside of her was almost too much for her to bear but she was determined to keep herself away from the edge. It was another one of the games they played and she was determined not to lose tonight.

But, the waves of their first orgasm was too much for them to fight and they surrendered to it together, calling out each other's names in the near darkness of Keyshia's bedroom. As they came crashing back down to earth again, James crawled over to his side of bed and flopped down on the cranberry silk sheets. Keyshia smiled up at him in the darkness, her head propped against his chest.

"I love you, James." She whispered.

He stroked her hair that was splayed across his chest. "I love you too, Keyshia."

Back in the living room, in the pocket of the jacket that had been discarded long ago, James Bond's mobile phone beeped with an urgent message. After six months of paradise it was time for him to make the decision he had been trying to put off ever since.

**So, what did you think? If you guys like the character of Keyshia I'd be interested in writing more Bond fics with her in. Please review! Xx**


End file.
